


It's A Rental

by Anonymous



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nica!Chucky, PWP, Possession, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chucky takes his new body for a test drive.
Relationships: Chucky | Charles Lee Ray/Tiffany Valentine-Ray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	It's A Rental

They weren’t ten miles from the asylum when Chucky pulled the car off the road and put a hand down his pants.

“All right. Let’s see what this kitty can do.”

Tiffany raised her eyebrows. “Now?”

“Yeah, now. I’ve been soppin’ wet since you kissed me.”

Chucky turned in his seat and spread his legs, ditching the heels and propping both bare feet up on the console between them.

“Ever eaten pussy before?”

“Mm.” She played with the waistband of his pants. “Yeah, but it’s been a while.”

“Well, well, well. I’m learnin’ all kinds of new things today. Let’s see how good your memory is.”

Tiffany leaned over to his side of the car. She kissed his breasts, his stomach, then mouthed a trail down to his—but before she reached it, she drew back. He let out a growl of frustration. Jesus, he was already shaking. A quick fuck in a cramped car shouldn’t have been enough to turn him on at his age, but it was like he was a teenager again, every sense new and unexpected.

Tiffany looked up at him through her eyelashes, all doe-eyed and coy.

“Can I hurt you?”

God, he loved this woman. Chucky grinned down at her.

“You can do whatever you want to this one, babe. It’s a rental.”

Tiffany bit into the soft flesh of his thigh, and oh baby, yeah, having curves was definitely _nice_. When she pulled away and flashed a red smile at him, his clit throbbed.

“Give me some of that.”

She licked the blood from her teeth and pressed it into his cunt. He groaned.

“God, Tiff. More.”

By morning, this body would be a mess. And after it healed, they could do it all over again.

He could really get used to this.


End file.
